En realidad
by Mistakeland
Summary: Leve Seth&Edward. Porque no es como si se quisieran, en realidad. Es sólo que a Edward le gusta tocar la vida y a Seth le gusta que lo acaricie la inmortalidad. Slash.


**Back:**

Este es un regalo que hice para Krissi (L), y nunca antes había escrito slash (tampoco creo volver a hacerlo xD), a menos que la señorita antes mencionada vuelva a extorsionarme (?). Así que no esperen demasiado y sean comprensivos. Aw.

* * *

**En realidad**

_«Era divertido jugar contigo,_

_no quería parar nunca»_

Es como un círculo vicioso.

Seth llegará, sonreirá, saludará a Bella y le hará muecas a Nessie. Jacob lo quitará de en medio y Bella se reirá, mientras Edward se quedará quieto, tenso en un rincón, apoyado contra la pared, viéndose tan increíblemente perfecto que resulta difícil de creer. Leah bufará y se apoyará contra una mesa, arrogante y lejana, demasiado buena para todos esos chupasangre, observando de reojo a Carlisle porque siempre luce tan calmado y es eso lo que Leah necesita _(paz)_. Emmett se divertirá un rato picándola y Rosalie reprimirá la sonrisa. Alice saltará de aquí para allá, hablando con todos de todo, observando a Jacob siempre con más atención de la usual. Jasper la seguirá con una sonrisa tenue, observando de vez en cuando si Rosalie ya ha soltado una risita. Esme se acercará a Emily y ambas comenzarán a hablar de sus hijos; las dos madres de una manada, dirigiéndose todo el tiempo miradas cómplices y de vez en cuando gestos titubeantes.

Y entonces, Seth se acercará a Edward, con una sonrisa confiada y las manos en los vaqueros, mientras él le dedicará una mirada cauta. Jacob volteará unos segundos hasta que Nessie suelte una risita, y Bella los observará de reojo hasta que Embry llegue a su lado y la distraiga; ella nunca se dará cuenta de las intenciones ocultas, por supuesto. Seth va a aprovecharlo y tomará de la mano de Edward con seguridad, la sangre corriendo rápida y veraz bajo sus venas, Edward observando atentamente su unión, mirando a la vida con deleite, deseando sentir la sangre correr por sus venas una vez más. Y Seth lo entenderá, y ampliará su sonrisa, y tirará de él para llevarlo a dar un paseo a la playa, porque lo comprende, lo acepta, porque sabe que eso es lo que Edward quiere y no tiene inconveniente en dárselo. Bella tragará pesadamente, Embry hará otra broma, Leah entrecerrará los ojos con malicia, Emmett se cortará unos segundos, la expresión de Rosalie quedará en blanco, Esme y Emily van a compartir otra mirada cómplice que dice todo y nada sin palabras, y Carlisle va a bajar la mirada, de pie, al lado de Leah, pero casi tocando la mano de Esme.

Y Seth se va a olvidar de que existe Bella, de que existe Nessie, de que existe el mundo. Porque Edward le sonríe, ligero, tímido, dubitativo. Porque Edward lo lee y lo sabe. Igual que todos porque Seth siempre ha sido demasiado evidente, pero no hace nada para evitarlo y Edward tampoco lo detiene, no explica, no dice 'pero...', ni 'lo siento', Edward sólo es Edward y Seth se siente maravillado por la luz que irradia —de manera literal y figuradamente—. Porque Edward no le 'encanta', no está 'enamorado' ni ninguna mariconada así. Sólo se siente cómplice, un amigo que no es del todo sólo amigo, sólo Seth. Y Seth no siente cosas de chicas por Edward, porque él está casado, tiene una hija y lo demás. Pero sobre todo a Seth no le gusta Edward porque los dos son chicos y algún día va a imprimar, entonces, sólo entonces, podrá olvidar el sentimiento que provoca Edward.

No es que le quiera. No es que le guste. Es sólo una cosa difícil de explicar.

Porque cuando Edward se siente vivo a su lado, tocándole las mejillas y sonriendo torcidamente, Seth sabe que lo está acariciando la inmortalidad y disfruta, imagina que su vida es eterna y Edward nunca se lo reclama porque en esos momentos no son Edward y Seth sino Seth y Edward. Y Seth va a inclinarse, dudoso, mientras el viento juega con el cabello del color del cobre de Edward, y se van a rozar por todas partes, tocan, juntan y exploran. La piel de Seth más caliente de lo normal y la mirada de Edward más oscura que como siempre.

Porque no es como si se quisieran, en realidad. Es sólo que a Edward le gusta tocar la vida y a Seth le gusta que lo acaricie la inmortalidad.


End file.
